Pan y trunks
by WoulandMerii
Summary: primeer fanfiic
1. Camino a la casa de Bra

**Trunks y pan**

**Capitulo 1- Camino a la casa de Bra.**

Una mañana de verano, cuando el sol pegaba en el cuarto, Pan se despierta porque aquellos rayos de sol no la dejaban dormir.

-Priin, priin- suena el teléfono.

Pan se levanta muy enojada y va hacia el teléfono.

-¿hola?- responde Pan.

-¡Pan! ¡Hola! Soy Bra, hoy hable con mi mama y me pregunto si quería que vinieras, yo le respondí que si, y te llame… ¿Quieres venir a tomar el desayuno y quedarte hasta tarde?-

-Si claro, Bra!- responde muy contenta Pan.

A ella le gustaba mucho el hermano de bra, Trunks.

Era musculoso, apuesto, lindo y muy tierno, las únicas diferencias era que Pan tenía 16 años y Trunks tenía 21.

Pero a ella no le importaba eso, le daba igual, total ella sabía que Trunks nunca la miraría como una mujer.

Pan dejo el teléfono en su lugar y fue directo al baño, abrió la ducha, se desvistió y se metió en el agua. El agua estaba tan fría que salió del agua un poco enojada. Tardo mucho en elegir algo bonito para ponerse, esta vez quería ir a la casa de Bra y ver a Trunks. Al final eligió una remerita apretada de color verde manzana, el color preferido de trunks, y un short blanco, un poco corto como para que trunks la mire.

Ya vestida, bajó las escaleras, en la mesa estaban: gohan, goten, goku, milk y videl.

Todos estaban esperándola para desayunar.

-¿Pan! Iras a la casa de Bra? ¿Sabes si trunks estará allí?-le pregunto goten, su tio.

-si! Estaba por salir para allá, supongo que trunks debe estar entrenando con su papa.- le respondió muy amable a su tio.

-oh! Entonces te acompaño y de paso visito un rato a mi mejor amigo.- le respondió goten.

-Bueno, vamos.- dijo bra.

En el camino a la casa de Bra y Trunks, goten le decía a pan:

-¿Cuando le dirás a Trunks que lo amas?- le dijo goten con una risita burlona.

-Pero yo no lo amo!- le respondió pan muy enojada, y le pego en la cabeza.

- ¡Bueno está bien! Con tan solo decirlo basta¡- le dijo goten con un dolor en la cabeza.

Pan siguió caminando cada vez más rápido para que goten no le pregunte nada más sobre Trunks.

Ella intentaba hacerse la que no le gustaba Trunks, pero todos ya lo sabían, se le notaba mucho cuando trunks llamaba a su casa para hablar con goten, se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	2. En la casa de Bra

Capitulo 2- en la casa de Bra

Pan y Goten llegaron a la casa de Bra y Trunks.

-Toc, toc – tocaron la puerta y atendió bra.

Abrió la puerta y vio a goten y a pan, se puso un poco roja y miro a su amiga. Pan no entendía nada, entonces bra la agarro a pan del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Antes de desayunar quiero contarte algo! Vayamos a mi cuarto y después bajamos a desayunar con mi familia… ¡ah hola goten! Trunks se está cambiando en su cuarto, pasa y llámalo.-

- Bueno- dijo goten.

Bra y Pan subieron las escaleras muy rápidamente, llegaron al cuarto de Bra y se sentaron en la cama,

-Pan- dijo bra

- ¿qué tienes?- le pregunto pan

-Lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy serio, ¡ME GUSTA TU TIO GOTEN!- le dijo bra

-¿enserio? ¡Tal parece que al también le gustas! Me lo ha dicho ayer.

- ¿y qué debo hacer, pan?- le pregunto bra

-por ahora no tengo idea, déjate llevar, pero ahora vayamos al desayuno…

-¡ah claro! Tu quieres ir allí porque mi hermano estará allí sentado, MIRANDOOTEE!- le grito bra muy emocionada.

Bra salió corriendo, locamente, de su cuarto, Pan la seguía atrás a un paso muy lenteja.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Bulma, la mama de Bra, servía el desayuno.

Vegeta, el padre de bra, la miraba a pan con una cara muy enojada. a el no le gustaba la amiga que tenía su hija Bra, ya que pan era la hija de gohan, el hijo de goku, el enemigo de vegeta.

Se sentaron en la mesa, dio la suerte de que trunks se sentara justo enfrente de Pan, ella estaba muy sonrojada.

Bra y Goten se miraban mucho, ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos dos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar los cuatro salieron juntos, Bra, Pan, Goten y trunks. Se fueron al rio, Pan y trunks dejaron solos a goten y a Bra, ellos se quedaron en el muelle.

Trunks empezó a sentir algo por Pan, y le dijo:

-Pan, nunca me había dado cuenta de esto, pero eres tan hermosa-

Pan se sonrojo mucho y le contesto: - Muchas gracias trunks, tu siempre has sido muy lindo-

Trunks se adelanto hacia Pan y le robo un beso y Le dijo:

-Sé que es un poco apurado, pero te amo.-

-Yo también te amo trunks, pero nos llevamos muchos años, es mucha diferencia.- le dijo pan

-tú tienes 16 y yo 21, no es mucha diferencia, si me dejas yo te cuidare. –

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Antes de que trunks le conteste a pan, bra interrumpe y les dice a los dos: Con goten vamos a formar pareja, nos dimos cuenta que nos queremos mucho.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE BUENOOO!!!!!!!- gritaron pan y trunks a coro.

Entre eso, goten le agarra el brazo a pan y le dice:

-Pan llamo tu madre, dijo que vallamos. –

-Bueno- le dijo pan.

Goten saludo a bra con un Beso y un Abrazo. Trunks agarro a pan y le hizo upa, le dio un beso y le dijo:

-Pan, hoy a la noche, te llamare-

-¡bueno, te quiero mucho trunks!- le dijo pan con una vos muy alegre

Y se fueron.

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	3. Camino a su casa

**Capitulo 3- camino a su casa.**

Goten había quedado muy desconcertado por lo que había pasado entre trunks y pan. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Pan y trunks, juntos.

Pan, perdona que te lo pegunto, pero…¿Qué le has dicho a trunks para que te bese de esa forma? Es que me resulta raro, porque es muy raro de el, que la primera vez con una chica la bese de esa forma.

¡Yo no le dije nada! El me dijo que me amaba, y yo también lo amo a el.- le contesto su sobrina.

¿Y ya pensaste que pasara después? ¿seran novios?-

¡hay goten! ¿Qué estás diciendo? La verdad no tengo idea, no sé si él quiera ser mi novio. A parte tampoco sé que van a decir mis padres…- le contesto pan

Jajaja, mi mama ya sabe que yo la amo a bra, y un día le he dicho que era muy posible que salga con ella. Asi que no me diran nada, tus papas van a estar de acuerdo, sino yo los convenzo.- le dijo goten

Bueno confió en ti- le dijo Pan.

Pan y Goten salieron corriendo hacia su casa, pero en eso pan se para y le dice a su tio:

-pero… ¿no estaría mal que trunks solo me bese y no salgamos?

-nose pan, igual, cuando trunks besa a una mujer quiere decir que la ama, sino no lo haría.

-bueno,- le dijo pan.

Y siguieron corriendo hacia la casa de ellos.

Vivian en una casa muy grande, de color naranja y el techo negro.

Milk y goku la habían construido juntos, hasta la mitad, después gohan conoció a videl y empezaron los cuatro a seguir construyendo su casa.

Por último nacieron goten y pan. Y todos pusieron algo para la casa.

Milk decidió hacer un cuadro sobre las dos familias. Por una parte estaban: milk, goku, goten y gohan. Y la otra familia era la de: videl, gohan y pan.

Cuando los dos iban llegando a su casa, escucharon el grito de milk diciendo:

¡Pan, Goten! Esta lista la cena!

Ellos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, en el muelle se habían quedado 5 horas.

Por lo que se habían hecho las 8 de la noche.

A penas llegaron a su casa, fueron al baño, se lavaron las manos y bajaron a comer.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa y goten dijo:

-Mama, papa, hermano, etc.… quiero decirles que estoy saliendo con Bra.-

-¡oh! Hijo, me alegro mucho- dijeron goku y milk.

-si hermano, que bueno- le dijo gohan.

-Yo también tengo algo para decir- dijo pan. – Voy a salir con trunks.-

Todos se quedaron en un silencio, y dijeron todo juntos:

No estamos muy seguros de eso, pero está bien-

¡gracias!- dijo pan

Y todos siguieron comiendo…

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	4. Pan reprocha a Trunks

**Capitulo 4- Pan reprocha a trunks**

"_**Pan, hoy a la noche, te llamare"**_Pensaba pan hora tras hora en su cama, se habían hecho las 2:00am y pan seguía esperado el llamado de trunks. De repente se puso a pensar: Baah Pan, sabes que el no te llamara, fue algo muy tonto pensar que lo haría. Tu sabes pan, el no te ama, solo te beso porque tenía ganas de besar a alguien, hace mucho que no besaba a nadie. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo mismo.

Esa noche se había dormido muy tarde a causa de sus pensamientos, se levanto esa mañana con los ojos rojos y una cara de zombie, su pelo parecía tener rastas y tenía unas ojeras muy grandes. Se levanto de su cama y fue a su baño, se baño, se seco el pelo y se acabo de vestir, se cepillo los dientes y bajo a la mesa a tomar el desayuno de su tio goku.

Goku le dijo: - oye pan, ayer apagaste la luz de tu cuarto muy tarde, ¿a que se debió eso?¿te has quedado dormida con la luz prendida?

Emm. Nono, estaba esperando una llamada, pero se ve que me usan, dicen cosas y no las cumplen.- Le contesto muy enojada – esperando, me quede dormida.

Lo siento, no sabía. Y respecto a lo que te usan, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Nada nada- le dijo muy disimuladamente y termino su desayuno, se paro rápidamente y salió a la casa de Bra.

En el camino iba tan enojada que sin ver el camino, se tropezó con una piedra, se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la rodilla. Pero se volvió a parar y siguió caminando en un paso muy rápido. Al caerse se ensucio la cara y las rodillas.

Cuando llego a la casa de Bra toco la puerta muy fuerte…

-TOC TOC.-

bra atendió la puerta. – ¡Pan! Has venido, trunks estuvo toda la noche hablando de vos.-

Si, y no me hables de ese cretino. ¿Puedes decirle que salga?-

-Si ya lo llamo, ¿pero qué ha pasado?-

-nada, solo quiero hablar un minuto con el- dijo pan muy furiosa

-bueno, ya lo llamo.- le respondió bra.

-TRUUUNKKKSSS. ¿PUEEDEEES VEEEEENIIIIIIR?- grito bra

Trunks bajo corriendo, Bra se fue a su cuarto a hablar por teléfono con goten.

Trunks fue a abrazar a Pan, pero ella se lo impidió y le dijo:

-Trunks, no me toques. Me dijiste que me ibas a llamar y no lo hiciste, ¿qué te crees? Estuve toda la noche despierta, me quede despierta hasta muy tarde, y para colmo hoy Salí a la mañana caminando muy rápido de mi casa, se podría decir que corriendo. Tuve tanta mala suerte que me tropecé con una roca.

Yo no se que piensas, pero yo me tome muy enserio cuando me dijiste TE AMO.

-¡Pan!¡no seas tan chiquilina! No te llame porque bra estaba hablando con tu tío goten, la pendeja me gano el teléfono. La estuve esperando un buen rato pero nunca termino.

Jajaja, no te pongas así, la verdad esque en realidad ¡te amo.! Eso no lo dudes nunca.

Pan quedo como tonta enfrente de el. De repente dijo:

-jajaja, lo siento, no quiero ser tan chiquilina, pero es que me rayo.- lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto pan

-emm, Si pan, te perdono. Pero no me gusta mucho que seas tan chiquilina.-

…

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	5. Trunks, ¿con otra chica?

**Capitulo 5- Tunks, ¿con otra chica?**

Pan se quedo muy contenta con la respuesta de Trunks, entonces se despidió, trunks le robo un beso y pan se fue caminando muy feliz.

Cuando pan llego a su casa, en la puerta estaban goten y Bra despidiéndose de milk y goku. Parecía que se iban de camping o algo parecido, porque llevaban dos mochilas muy grandes con muchos artefactos de campamento.

-¿A dónde iban?- pregunto pan.

-Ahora nos estábamos yendo a la casa de bra para buscar unas cosas que nos hacen falta, y después nos vamos a unos campamentos juntos.- le dijo goten.

- um, bueno, los acompañare hasta la casa de Bra, necesito caminar un rato- les dijo Pan.

-Bueno, está bien.-

Y se fueron los tres juntos caminando hacia la casa de Bra, cuando llegaron a al portón de la casa de Bra no lo podían creer, trunks estaba sentado en el patio de su casa con una chica, que por cierto era muy linda.

La "amiga" de trunks no se había dado cuenta de que había personas mirándolos y de repente le da un beso a trunks. Pan estaba muy furioso, por lo que dijo:

-¡Me he cansado de esto! Ya no soporto ser una chiquilina, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados- les dijo Pan, muy enojada, a goten y a Bra.

Bra y Goten no sabían qué hacer, ni que decir.

Pan salió corriendo de ese lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Entro a su casa muy furiosa, cerró la puerta de entrada con un golpe tan fuerte que casi tira una foto del casamiento de goku y milk. Muy furiosa se fue hacia su cuarto y se tiro en su cama a llorar.

Todos los que estaban en la casa quedaron muy asombrados y preocupados a la vez.

-Voy a ver que le paso, seguro que no fue algo bueno- dijo goku y subió las escaleras.

TOCTOC.

-No estoy,- dijo pan llorando

-Pan soy tu abuelito goku, déjame entrar, por favor, si me permites dejare que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado.- dijo goku un poco angustiado.

- Si, pasa y cierra con llave cuando entres- dijo Pan

Su abuelito se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y pan le empezó a contar lo sucedido.

-Mira, esta noche no pude dormir porque me quede esperando que trunks me llamara, me levante muy furiosa porque no me llamo asi que Salí corriendo a su casa, en el camino me tropeze con una roca y quede medio lastimada y muy sucia, como veras- Pan largo un llanto muy desconcertante.

- Le dije a trunks: ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, entre otras cosas. Me conto que no pudo y no sé qué y aparte me dijo que era una chiquilina. Bueno después le pedí perdón por pensar mal en él y acepto mi perdón. Después volví a casa, estaban Goten y Bra en la puerta, me dijeron que iba a la casa de Bra y los acompañe,- Pan se quedo un poco callada.

-Bueno pan, pero eso no es tanto, ¿por eso lloras?- dijo goku

-No por eso no lloro, por lo que lloro es: que cuando llegamos a la casa de Bra estaba Trunks con una chica en su patio, y se dieron un beso.- dijo pan muy angustiada y llorando.

-Bueno pan, ya olvídate de eso. – El no es nadie- le dijo goku

- si es alguien, es la persona que amo.-

-Bueno, hoy duerme y trata de olvidarte un poco de él. A parte… ¿te olvidas de que mañana iremos a la casa de bulma y vegeta a comer? Pero si quieres puedes no ir.- le comento goku

-Si voy a ir, bulma me dijo que me haría mi plato preferido.- le respondió goku.

Pan se fue a dormir y goku bajo las escaleras, les explico lo sucedido a todos allí abajo.

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	6. La cena en la casa de Bulma

**Capitulo 6- La cena en la casa de Bulma y Vegeta**

Pan, esa mañana se había levantado muy tarde, eran las 12:48 de la mañana, se ve que el dolor que se sentía adentro de ella la hizo dormir mucho tiempo. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado el dia anterior se levanto muy enojada. se metió en el baño, se preparo un baño relajante. Se metió en la ducha a la 1:00, le dijo a su madre que iba a comer más tarde.

Salió de su baño a las 2:00. Se peino, se puso su pañuelo rojo preferido y se delineo los ojos con un delineador negro muy fuerte. Se puso una remera roja muy apretada y un short muy apretado, también. Se puso unas chatitas de color jean, igual que su short, fue a su cuarto y por las dudas se llevo una camperita. Bajo las escaleras y directamente comió la comida, la hora del desayuno ya había acabado. Su baño relajante la había dejado muy callada.

-Pan iremos a lo de Bulma a las 5:00, así tomaremos el té con ellos y después nos quedamos a comer.- le dijo su madre.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a andar un rato largo en bici.- dijo pan.

-Bueno hija,-

Pan salió a las 3:30 de su casa, andando en bici, se dio una vuelta en el bosque y después fue un rato a un lago que había por allí cerca. ¡Cuando miro su reloj eran las 7:00 de la tarde!

-Oh no, ¡hace dos horas que tendría que haber estado en la casa de bulma, me va a matar!- dijo ella. Y salió del lago pedaleando muy rápidamente en su bici. Llego a la casa de bulma a las 7:30. Antes de tocar la puerta, se peino y se acomodo la ropa.

TOCTOC.

-Debe ser pan.- se escuchaba adentro de la casa.

Vegeta abrió la puerta y le dijo: - has llegado un poco tarde-

-si disculpa vegeta, me tome un momento para ir a ver un rato la naturaleza- dijo pan

-Bueno, como sea. pasa.-

Pan se sentó en la mesa. Y se metió en la charla de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

¿han oído hablar de que los padres de Buu se han separado?- dijo bulma

Jajaja, debe haber sido porque el padre de Buu le dio un beso pero después resulta qe también le da un beso a otra chica- dice pan, mirándolo a trunks, muy enojada.

No creo que haya sido eso Pan,-

O también puede ser que el hombre sea un mentiroso y le diga "te amo" y nada que ver, ja, incrédulo – Pan vuelve a decir otra cosa muy enojada, mirando a trunks.

Bueno ya basta Pan, eso no es- dijo videl.

De repente trunks se para y dice:

-Bueno ya no me aguanto más esto, disculpen, pero me voy a afuera, - trunks se veía muy enojado.

Todos se quedaron muy callados, nadie entendía nada.

Si yo también me voy a afuera a hablar con los incrédulos.- dijo pan muy molesta

Todos se hicieron los tontos y siguieron charlando como si nada.

Pan salió corriendo atrás de trunks, cuando lo alcanzo, èl se dio vuelta y le dijo:

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ah ya se, un jueguito de niñas,- dijo trunks

-No idiota que… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿lo hiciste a propósito? Eres un tarado- dijo pan

-No entiendo de que hablas, lo único que se esque eres una bebita.-

-Eres un idiota trunks, te vi besándote con esa chica, todos te vimos. ¡Te odio!- dijo pan gritando

Los dos gritaban muy furiosos, unos a otros, entonces vegeta salió afuera, dejo la puerta abierta por lo que todos podían ver la situación.

Vegeta iba hacia ellos muy enojado.

¿sabes que pan? La bese porque la verdad es que la amo a ella, fuiste una tonta en pensar que te amo, no eres más que una niña de 16 años con sueños idiotas.

Pan estaba tan molesta que en vez de seguir la discusión le pego un cachetazo tan fuerte que todos lo vieron, trunks tenía una mancha muy roja en la cara, y el ruido había sido tremendo. Pan salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Vegeta se había quedado inmovilizado por lo ocurrido, hasta que apareció Bulma muy enojada con trunks y le dijo:

ella tiene toda la razón en pegarte, ¿cómo le vas a decir que en realidad no la amas?-

Bueno, ya déjenme en paz, si la amo, pero cometí un error con la otra chica.- admitió trunks y se fue a su cuarto.

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	7. Uub llega a la casa de goku

**Capitulo 7- Uub llega a la casa de goku**

Pan fue directo a su casa, llego y se tiro en su cama a dormir, esta vez no se iba a ppreocupar por nada, mas alla del dolor que sentía por lo que trunks le había dicho, lo iba dejar asi.

Trunks se había enfadado mucho por lo que le había dicho a pan, y pensaba: esa chica que bese, no es nadie. No la amo como a pan… entonces agarro el teléfono y marco el número de pan, llamaba y llamaba pero ella no atendía. La decima vez que trunks llamo, ella corto el teléfono, no quería saber nada de él. Solo quería dormir.

Todos los familiares de Pan que vivian en esa casa, entraron haciendo bochinche y comentando lo rica que estaba la comida que había hecho bulma. Pan escucho que goku contaba que se había empezado a llevar mejor con vegeta. Resulta que vegeta le mostro su gimnasio y lo invito a practicar con el.

Pan siguió intentando dormir… mala suerte, se perdió la gran noticia. Resulta que la mañana siguiente iba a ir a su casa Uub. Uub fue el primer novio de Pan cuando eran mas niños.

A la mañana siguiente, Pan había decidido no bañarse porque ya odiaba bañarse todas las mañanas, fue directo al baño, se peino y cepillo sus dientes. Bajo las escaleras y vio que en la mesa estaban todos juntos y había otra persona. Una persona un tanto fuerte, timido y un poco lindo. Era Uub.

Cuando fue hacia la mesa su madre le dijo:

-Hija, ha venido Uub a visitarnos-

Entonces Pan fue hacia Uub y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por la forma en que pan había besado Uub, èl se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, entonces le dijo:

-¡Pan cuanto tiempo! ¿Quieres ir hoy, conmigo, de paseo por las nubes?-

-eem, es muy raro que yo vuele, no me gusta mucho, pero si claro.- respondió ella.

Entonces pan se sento en la mesa a desayunar, al igul que todos. Al cabo de un rato, ya todos habían terminado de desayunar, asi que Pan y Uub se fueron al cielo, literalmente. Se fueron a volar.

Cuando estaban ya un poco lejos de su casa Uub le dice a pan:

-¿Qué ha pasado con trunks? Todavía te gusta ¿no? – dijo haciéndose el tonto

-Eem, siempre me ha gustado, hace poco tuve una mala situación con el, me beso un dia y al otro beso a una chica. Tubo la mala suerte de que lo vi. Pero intento no haaacermee problema, pero creo que NO PUEDO.- dijo pan un poco angustiada, sus ultimas palabras las dijo con un par de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pan, lo siento mucho, pero como soy tu amigo… te voy a cuidar, jajaja- Le dijo Uub y le robo el pañuelo rojo a pan ( el que siempre usa) y salió volando.

- jajajajajaj, ¡eres un tarado! ¡Devuélveme mi pañuelo UUUUB! – y salió volando tras el riéndose a carcajadas.

Pan pudo alcanzar a Uub, lo agarro de la cintura ( parecían que se estaban abrazando ). Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero estaban volando por encima de la casa bulma. Dio la mala suerte de que trunks los vio "abrazándose" y pensó lo peor…

Pan recupero su pañuelo y salieron volando a su casa porque hoy iba a cocinar su abuelito goku.

Al llegar, Pan se quedo afuera un rato y Uub se fue a ayudar a goku a preparar la comida. Trunks llego volando, la agarro del brazo a pan y le dijo:

-¿crees que no se lo que planeas?-

-EH? Yo no planeo nada, eres un idiota- le respondió pan

-Si lo sabes, trajiste a Uub para darme celos, y encima volaron encima de mi casa abrazándose. – dijo trunks

-ahí, ¡por dios trunks, No me gusta Uub! Y nunca haría eso.- dijo pan muy enfadada

-Bueno Pan, ¿sabes que? Me voy, dejalo asi, me da igual lo que pienses. Chau.- dijo trunks

- sisisi, chau- dijo pan. Y se fue con su abuelito goku

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	8. La reconciliacion de Pan y Trunks

**Capitulo 8- La reconciliación de Pan y trunks.**

Pan, mientras iba con su abuelito, pensaba - ¡hay pobre trunks, lo que le he hecho pensar, pero si yo no tengo nada con Uub, no se que idea se ha hecho!-

Penso un momento en que hacer y salió volado muy rápido hacia trunks que ya estaba un poco lejos.

Cuando llego le dijo:

-trunks, ¿puedes perdonarme por haberte hecho sentir celos? La verdad que no me di cuenta que pasaba volando justo por encima de tu casa con Uub.-

-Pan, ¡mierda! Porque me pides perdón por eso, yo te pido perdón por hacerte sentir como una boluda cuando bese a esa chica, la verdad es que ella me enseñaba a besarte a ti- le dijo trunks muy enojado.

-Bueno, trunks. Ya paso, te amo igual por mas de lo que hayas dicho…- y pan se fue a paso lento.

Trunks la agarro de la mano y le dijo: yo también te amo, y es verdad (: , y se la chapo.

-Trunks… no te gustaría ser mi novio, ya se que soy un poco apresurada pero ya sabes… tu me gustas mucho y estar contigo como pareja ha sido mi sueño desde chica… - le preguto pan muy ruborizada.

-Pan, ovbio que quiero ser tu pareja, te amo.- le dijo trunks

-y yo a ti (L - le respondió pan

Y se fueron jugando a atraparse el uno al otro.

De repente trunks para porque escucha su celular sonando, atiende.

-Trunks, soy Bra. Dile a mama y papa que voy a regresar en una semana,-

-Bueno bra- reponde trunks

-che, me entere que te volviste a pelear con Pan, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunta su hermanita

-Nada, tuvimos algunas peleas, cachetadas, jaja, pero nos perdonamos y ahora estamos saliendo- le dice trunks

- Buenisimo, me alegro mucho, de paso dile a pan y todos los demás qe goten les manda saludos…- le dice bra

-Bueno esta bien, puedo cortar el celu ¿ya? Porque quiero darle besos a mi novia, ¿puede ser?- le dice trunks muy enojado.

-jajaj, sisi todo bien, saludos a mi mejor amiga- dice bra-

-Bueno, chau hermanita, saludos a goten, y dile que no se pase contigo.- y trunks apaga su celular.

Cuando corta el teléfono la alza a upa a pan y la besa y la lleva a su casa…

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


	9. La noche con trunks

**Capitulo 9- La noche con trunks ( ultimo cap. )**

Cuando ellos volvieron a la casa de pan, Milk le dijo a Pan y a Trunks que esa noche veania la familia de Trunks a cenar, asi que esa noche iban a estar juntos muchas horas.

-Bueno abuuelita- le dice pan

- Milk, nosotros cenaremos solos en mi casa, - le dice trunks

-Bueno, ahora les aviso a todos.- le dice milk

Y pan y trunks se marchan a la casa de trunks.

Para esa noche, trunks pido a sus sirvientes que preparen una comida muy rica y qe saquen dos de los mejores vinos de la reserva…

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa,

-trunks, yo no bebo. Soy menor de edad.

-jajajaj, cierto me había olvidado ( le dice trunks a pan con una mano en la cabeza.) ya te traigo una coca-cola y para mi una cerveza Quilmes rubia :P

Bueno, esa noche ellos habían quedado muy cansados… la comida estaba buenísima.

Pan, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, por esta noche?

Em, claro. ¿Dónde dormiré, en la cama de bra?

Nono, conmigo (: porque si durmieras en la habitación de bra, estarías muy lejos mio y no quiero que lo estes.

¿en la misma cama?

Eso depende de vos, capas que no quieras dormir conmigo en la misma cama…

Em, sisi, claro. Pero no le diremos a nadie que dormimos juntos. Jijiji- le dice Pan.

Asi, trunks y pan siguieron sus vidas, siempre juntos.

* * *

Cuando Pan cumplió los 23 y trunks 28, decidieron casarse…

Se casaron en un bosque muy cercano a la casa de pan, en ese lugar trunks y pan se habían conocido por primera vez cuando eran muy chiquitos… allí se encontraban todos, Bulma, Vegeta, Milk, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Numero 18, Ubb con su familia, Maron, Krillin, Etc.

De padrinos/madrinas estaban: Bra y goten muy felices de serlo.

Pan, traia un vestido no muy largo color verde manzana,( no le gustaban los vestidos blancos comunes ) y un lindo rodete e el cabello, atado con un moñito rojo.

Cuando pan llego a ese altar tan bonito, todo cubierto de rosas y margaritas, miro a trunks muy alegre, dieron el si, y salieron volando en una nubecita voladora color lila.

_**WoulandMerii (:**_


End file.
